User blog:Rocketslime 1 1/The Most Anticipated New Smash Bros. Character
<--------- Polls <--------- This is a contest to see what is the most anticipated video game character to be in the next Smash Bros. game. We will set up a bracket of many reader and editor suggested characters and then vote on them 2 at a time, and keep going through the bracket until there is only the winner left. All users who post a comment on this blog will be awarded a badge at the end of the contest. Suggestions will end on August 10th, or when the bracket is posted once there are 64 characters. The bracket will have 64 characters. The bracket is now set, and it is now up. *Semi-finals *Finals Bracket The Most Anticipated New Smash Bros. Character Bracket Characters *Axl *Bandanna Waddle Dee *Bass (Mega Man) *Blade Knight *Bomberman *Boo *Bowser Jr. *Byrne *Chrom *Cranky Kong *Crash Bandicoot *Crono *Dash Rendar *Demise *Dixie Kong *Dragon Quest Hero *Dry Bones *Earthworm Jim *Fara Phoenix *Fawful *Geno *Gex *Ghirahim *Guile *Isaac *Joanna Dark *King K. Rool *Knuckle Joe *Lara Croft *Little Mac *M. Bison *Magolor *Marx *Mashtooth *Medusa *Mega Man *Mega Man X *Mega Man.EXE *Metal Sonic *Mettaur *Midbus *Nester *Olaf (Lost Vikings) *Pac-Man *Palutena *Paper Mario *Pokémon Trainer (Gen 2) *Porky Minch *Proto Man *Rayman *Ridley *Rush *Samurai Goroh *Shadow the Hedgehog *Slime *Spyro *Stalfos *Tails *Toon Zelda *Turok *Vaati *Waluigi *Wart (Mario) *Zero (Mega Man) Events April 29 - May 7 *Round 2: **Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Dry Bones April 21 - April 29 *Round 2: **Toon Zelda vs. Palutena April 14 - April 20 *Round 2: **Bass (Mega Man) vs. Fawful April 7 - April 13 *Round 2: **Waluigi vs. Turok April 1 - April 6 *Round 2: **Pokémon Trainer (Gen 2) vs. Blade Knight March 26 - March 30 *Round 2: **King K. Rool vs. Tails March 17 - March 25 *Round 2: **Rayman vs. Crash Bandicoot March 10 - March 16 *Round 2: **Vaati vs. Zero (Mega Man) March 3 - March 9 *Round 2: **Ghirahim vs. Bandanna Waddle Dee February 24 - March 2 *Round 2: **Little Mac vs. Mega Man February 17 - February 23 *Round 2: **Wart (Mario) vs. Pac-Man February 9 - February 17 *Round 2: **Geno vs. Lara Croft February 3 - February 8 *Round 2: **Demise vs. Joanna Dark January 26 - February 2 *Round 2: **Spyro vs. Samurai Goroh January 19 - January 25 *Round 2: **Dixie Kong vs. Metal Sonic January 13 - January 18 *Round 2: **Mega Man X vs. Slime December 15 - December 21 *Round 1: **Knuckle Joe vs. Dry Bones December 7 - December 14 *Round 1: **Mettaur vs. Palutena *Round 1: **Bowser Jr. vs. Shadow the Hedgehog December 1 - December 7 *Round 1: **Fawful vs. Proto Man *Round 1: **Toon Zelda vs. Boo November 24 - November 30 *Round 1: **Dash Rendar vs. Turok *Round 1: **Bass (Mega Man) vs. Crono November 17 - November 23 *Round 1: **Blade Knight vs. Magolor *Round 1: **Bomberman vs. Waluigi November 10 - November 16 *Round 1: **Tails vs. Marx *Round 1: **Stalfos vs. Pokémon Trainer (Gen 2) November 1 - November 9 *Round 1: **Nester vs. Crash Bandicoot *Round 1: **M. Bison vs. King K. Rool October 24 - October 31 *Round 1: **Zero (Mega Man) vs. Chrom *Round 1: **Fara Phoenix vs. Rayman October 17 - October 23 *Round 1: **Guile vs. Vaati October 13 - October 17 *Round 1: **Bandanna Waddle Dee vs. Porky Minch October 8 - October 12 *Round 1: **Ghirahim vs. Dragon Quest Hero September 29 - October 7 *Round 1: **Mega Man vs. Medusa September 25 - September 28 *Round 1: **Isaac vs. Little Mac September 21 - September 24 *Round 1: **Cranky Kong vs. Pac-man September 18 - September 21 *Round 1: **Mashtooth vs. Wart (Mario) September 14 - September 17 *Round 1: **Olaf (Lost Vikings) vs. Lara Croft September 11 - September 14 *Round 1: **Geno vs. Axl September 8 - September 10 *Round 1: **Joanna Dark vs. Midbus September 5 - September 8 *Round 1: **Demise vs. Byrne August 24 - September 4 *Round 1: **Gex vs. Samurai Goroh August 21 - 23 *Round 1: **Rush vs. Spyro August 17 - 21 *Round 1: **Ridley vs. Metal Sonic August 14 - 16 *Round 1: **Earthworm Jim vs. Dixie Kong August 11 - 13 *Round 1: **Slime vs. Mega Man.EXE August 8 - 10 *Round 1: **Mega Man X vs. Paper Mario August 5 - 7 *Users can post suggestions for contestants (Character suggestions). They should try to suggest at least 3-4 characters. The suggestion period will end when there are 64 characters that are selected. Category:Blog posts Category:News